J. K. Rowling
Joanne Kathleen Rowling (*31. Juli 1965 in Yate, South Gloucestershire) ist eine britische Schriftstellerin, die mit einer siebenteiligen Reihe von Romanen um den Zauberschüler Harry Potter berühmt wurde. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Joanne Rowling wurde in der südwestenglischen Kleinstadt Yate als Tochter von Anne und Peter Rowling geboren. Beide Eltern waren bei Rowlings Geburt erst zwanzig Jahre alt und erst seit März 1965 verheiratet. Sie stammten beide aus London. Peter Rowling arbeitete bei Rolls-Royce, Anne Rowling als Laborassistentin. Joanne Rowling hat eigentlich keinen zweiten Vornamen, als Autorin nannte sie sich auf Wunsch ihres Verlages aber J. K. Rowling in Erinnerung an ihre Großmutter Kathleen, da Marktstudien ergeben hätten, dass Jungen keine Bücher lesen würden, die von Frauen geschrieben worden wären, und dieser Fakt auf den ersten Blick versteckt werden soll. Oft wird als ihr Geburtsort fälschlich der Nachbarort Chipping Sodbury angegeben. Offenbar waren Rowling und ihr Verlag der Meinung, dass Chipping Sodbury als Geburtsort interessanter klinge. Außerdem hat der Ort einen besseren Ruf als sein größerer Nachbarort Yate (dieser wurde in der Umfrage einer Zeitung auf Platz 45 der am wenigsten lebenswerten Orte Großbritanniens gewählt). Ihre Familie lebte bei Rowlings Geburt in Yate, später zogen sie nach Winterbourne um, wo Rowling 1970 zur Schule kam, und schließlich 1974 - als Joanne neun Jahre alt war - ins walisische Tutshill. Schon in ihrer Kindheit las Rowling oft und gern, was von ihrer Mutter sehr gefördert wurde. So hatte Rowling schon früh den Wunsch, Schriftstellerin zu werden. Sie selbst sagt dazu: "Seit ich wusste, dass Bücher von Menschen geschrieben werden und nicht einfach so vom Himmel fallen, war mir klar, dass ich nie etwas anderes tun wollte". Im Alter von fünf Jahren erfand sie ihre erste Geschichte - sie handelte von einer Biene namens Miss Bee und einem kranken Kaninchen. Dies und andere Geschichten erzählte sie damals ihrer zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Dianne. Studium und Berufsleben Nach ihrem Schulabschluss 1983 studierte sie in Exeter Französisch und Altphilologie. Nachdem sie 1987 ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte (das u. a. einen einjährigen Aufenthalt als Englischlehrerin in Paris beinhaltet hatte), übte sie verschiedene Bürotätigkeiten aus, u. a. arbeitete sie zwei Jahre bei Amnesty International in London. 1989 zog sie zu ihrem damaligen Freund nach Manchester. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete sie an zwei Romanen für Erwachsene, die sie allerdings nie veröffentlichte und später vernichtete. Während einer Zugfahrt von Manchester nach London erfand sie 1990 die Romanfigur Harry Potter. Wie sie sagt, habe sie von Anfang an eine siebenbändige Buchreihe über einen jugendlichen Magier im Sinn gehabt, der ein Internat für Hexen und Zauberer besucht. Wenige Monate später, am 30. Dezember 1990, starb ihre Mutter im Alter von nur 45 Jahren an Multipler Sklerose, ein Ereignis, das Rowling nachhaltig beeinflusste. 1991 ging Rowling nach Portugal, wo sie an der Encounter English School in Porto nachmittags als Lehrerin tätig war. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete sie viel am ersten ihrer geplanten sieben Harry-Potter-Bücher. Im März 1992 lernte sie den portugiesischen TV-Journalisten Jorge Arantes kennen, den sie am 16. Oktober 1992 heiratete. Schon kurz nachder Geburt ihrer Tochter Jessica am 27. Juli 1993, trennten sich Rowling und Arantes im November desselben Jahres. Rowling ging mit ihrer kleinen Tochter nach Großbritannien zurück, und zwar nach Edinburgh, wo inzwischen ihre Schwester Dianne lebte. Als alleinerziehende Mutter eines Kleinkindes lebte sie in dieser Zeit von Sozialhilfe, während sie weiter an ihrem ersten Buch arbeitete. Diese Zeit wurde von den Medien später noch weiter ausgeschmückt - so soll Rowling in einer unbeheizten Wohnung gelebt haben und mit einer Hand ihr Baby gehalten haben, während sie mit der anderen Hand schrieb. Sie selbst tritt diesen Behauptungen energisch entgegen. Wahr ist jedoch, dass sie sich zum Schreiben oft in das Café Nicholson's zurückzog, das u. a. ihrem Schwager gehörte. 1995 vollendete sie Band 1, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Ein Jahr später schloss sie einen Vertrag mit dem Literaturagenten Christopher Little ab. Nachdem die Agentur Rowlings Buch mehreren Verlagen vergeblich angeboten hatte (über die genaue Zahl gibt es verschiedene Spekulationen), nahm der Verlag Bloomsbury 1996 Rowlings Manuskript an. Der Verlag riet ihr jedoch, sich wieder eine Stelle zu suchen, da man von Kinderbüchern allein nicht reich werden könne. Rowling begann daher einen Fortbildungskurs, um wieder als Lehrerin zu arbeiten, und war für einige Monate an einer Schule in Edinburgh tätig. Am 26. Juni 1997 wurde Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen veröffentlicht - mit einer Startauflage von 500 Exemplaren. Erfolg und Reichtum Nur drei Tage nach der Veröffentlichung von Band 1 ersteigerte der US-Verlag Scholastic überraschend die amerikanischen Rechte an Rowlings Buch zum Preis von 100.000 Dollar. Gemäß Rowlings Vertrag mit ihrem Agenten erhielt sie 80% dieser Summe. Der Umstand, dass für das Erstlingswerk einer unbekannten Kinderbuchautorin eine sechsstellige Summe gezahlt worden war, machte Rowling mit einem Schlag berühmt. Den nächsten Band Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens stellte Rowling bereits kurz nach Erscheinen des ersten Bandes fertig. Er erschien 1998 und verkaufte sich gut. Nach Erscheinen des dritten Bandes Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban im Jahr 1999 wurde die Weltöffentlichkeit endgültig auf Rowling aufmerksam. So erschien 2000 der vierte Band Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch in Rekorderstauflagen von 1 Million (Großbritannien) bzw. 3,8 Millionen (USA). Im Jahr 2000 verkaufte Rowling alle Vermarktungsrechte einschließlich der Filmrechte an Time Warner, behielt jedoch die Verlagsrechte sowie ein Mitspracherecht bei den Filmen. So setzte sie sich dafür ein, dass Harry Potter kein Zeichentrickfilm werde und nicht mit amerikanischen Schauspielern besetzt werden solle. Aus diesen Gründen soll sie sich mit Steven Spielberg überworfen haben. Bei den 2001 bzw. 2002 erschienenen Verfilmungen der ersten beiden Bücher führte Chris Columbus Regie. Am 26. Dezember 2001 heiratete Rowling den Arzt Neil Murray. Zahlreiche Faktoren - die Arbeit an den beiden Benefizausgaben für Comic Relief, ihre Hochzeit und schließlich ihre zweite Schwangerschaft (am 23. März 2003 wurde ihr Sohn David Gordon geboren) - verzögerten die Arbeit am fünften Band Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix. Der weltweit heiß ersehnte Band erschien schließlich im Juni 2003 mit noch höheren Startauflagen als Band 4. Am 23. Januar 2005 wurde Rowling in Edinburgh zum dritten Mal Mutter einer zweiten Tochter, Mackenzie Jean. Der sechste Harry-Potter-Band, Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz,den Rowling im Dezember 2004 vollendete, erschien am 16. Juli 2005. Am 21. Juli 2007 kam der letzte Band, Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes in der Originalausgabe auf den Markt. Rowlings Harry-Potter-Romane wurden in über sechzig Sprachen, unter anderem ins Lateinische und Altgriechische übersetzt und sind in einer weltweiten Gesamtauflage von über 325 Millionen Exemplaren veröffentlicht worden. Rowling gilt heute als eine der reichsten Frauen Großbritanniens,noch vor Königin Elisabeth II. Die Autorin hat nach Abschluß ihres siebzehnjährigen Lebens mit der Geschichte um Harry Potter immer wieder betont, wie schwer es ihr fällt, davon Abschied zu nehmen. Sie hat sich literarisch mit einem Märchenbuch verabschiedet, das im letzten Band der Harry-Potter-Serie vorkommt. Der von ihr verfasste Märchenband erscheint in nur sieben handgeschribenen und selbst illustrierten Exemplaren, deren Ledereinbände jeweils unterschiedlich mit Halbedelsteinen verziert sind. Sechs dieser Einzelstücke sind ein Geschenk der Autorin für Menschen, die sie während des Entstehens ihrer Romane langjährig begleitet haben. Das verbleibende Exemplar ist am 13 Dezember 2007 zugunsten der von ihr ins Leben gerufenen (Kinderhilfe) für einen Millionenbetrag versteigert worden. Rowling und die Medien Rowling ist durch ihren Reichtum und ihre Popularität eine bedeutende Person des öffentlichen Lebens. In den Medien wird regelmäßig über sie berichtet. Häufig kam und kommt es aber zu Falschdarstellungen in Rowlings Biografie. Dies liegt einerseits an den vielen zumeist jugendlichen Harry-Potter-Fans, die eine Art Starkult um Rowling betreiben, zum anderen daran, dass die Presse beim Herausarbeiten von Rowlings Biografie lange Zeit weitestgehend auf Interviews sowohl mit Rowling selbst als auch mit Personen, die früher mit ihr zu tun hatten, angewiesen war. Ihre Lebensgeschichte wurde oft auf den Umstand "Allein erziehende Sozialhilfeempfängerin schreibt einen Bestseller" beschränkt. Erst 2004 ging J. K. Rowlings Webseite online, auf der sie auch in schriftlicher Form ihren Lebenslauf vorstellt und dabei z. T. Falschmeldungen über ihre Person aus dem Weg räumt. Daneben wollen zahlreiche Personen, die in der Vergangenheit mit Rowling zu tun gehabt hatten, einen direkten oder indirekten Einfluss auf Rowlings Schaffen gehabt haben, was sie selbst jedoch in den meisten Fällen dementierte. Im vierten Band, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, taucht als neue Figur die Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn (Rita Skeeter) auf, die aus vagen und wenig stichhaltigen Indizien teilweise diffamierende Artikel über Harry und andere berühmte Zauberer schreibt. Allerdings sagt Rowling selbst, diese Figur sei nicht die Antwort auf den Umgang der Presse mit Rowling, sondern bereits für Band 1 vorgesehen gewesen. Dort habe Rowling sie gestrichen, da sie ihrer Meinung nach besser in den vierten Band passte, als Harry seine Berühmtheit wirklich realisiert. Gerichtliche Schritte Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers machen seit einigen Jahren durch sehr scharfe, teils unbegründete Prozesse und Abmahnungen gegen Fansites und ähnliche Werke (siehe oben) von sich reden. Unter anderem wurden so Abmahnungen an Kinder, die Fanseiten betrieben, gesandt; erst als sich die Fans in der Potterwar Kampagne wehrten, nahmen Autorin und Filmgesellschaft von dieser Praxis Abschied. Mittlerweile vergibt Joanne K. Rowling auf ihrer Site in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen "Fan-Site Award". Die amerikanische Kinderbuchautorin Nancy Stouffer verklagte Rowling, Namen und Begriffe aus Stouffers Büchern The Legend of Rah and the Muggles und Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lily entnommen zu haben. Den Prozess in September 2002 gewann allerdings Rowling, Stouffer wurde zu einer Geldstrafe von 50.000 US-Dollar verurteilt. Einflüsse auf das Werk Einfluss anderer Bücher Rowling hat sich nach eigenen Angaben beim Schreiben ihrer Bücher von keinem anderen Werk beeinflussen lassen als von Das kleine weiße Pferd von Elizabeth Goudge. Nach ihrer Meinung fließt jedoch "alles, was man je gelesen hat" in einen Roman ein. Von Einfluss auf die Harry-Potter-Bücher könnten zum Beispiel die Narnia-Bücher von C. S. Lewis gewesen sein. Auch die Parallelen zu Der Herr der Ringe sind größer als auf den ersten Blick vermutet. Häufig wird J. K. Rowling auch mit Roald Dahl verglichen, der jedoch laut J. K. Rowling nicht zu ihren Lieblingsautoren zählt. Noch größer sind die Parallelen u. a. zu dem 1990 erschienenen vierteiligen Comic The Books of Magic von Neil Gaiman. Parallelen zwischen Leben und Werk Vielfach ist versucht worden, Parallelen zwischen J. K. Rowlings Leben und ihren Büchern herzustellen. Nicht alle davon sind zutreffend. So gab es in Rowlings Nachbarschaft in Winterbourne, wo sie in den 70er Jahren wohnte, einen Jungen namens Ian Potter, der später behauptete, er habe als Kind zu Joanne Rowlings engsten Freunden gehört und ihre Fantasie beflügelt, indem sie sich immer als Hexen und Zauberer verkleidet hätten. Dadurch sei Ian Potter das wirkliche Vorbild für Harry Potter. Rowling schreibt dazu auf ihrer Website, dass dies nicht stimme und sie nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an diesen Jungen habe. Die nachfolgend aufgezählten Parallelen stammen hauptsächlich aus Rowlings eigenen Aussagen. *Das Kapitel Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (The Mirror of Erised) aus Band 1 schrieb Rowling während ihrer ersten Zeit in Portugal (1991). Harry sieht in diesem Spiegel seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch - er sieht sich zusammen mit seinen Eltern, die er nie kennen gelernt hat. Rowling verarbeitet darin den frühen Tod ihrer Mutter wenige Monate zuvor. Auf die Frage, was sie selbst in diesem Spiegel sehen würde, antwortete sie daher auch einmal, sie würde sich selbst sehen, wie sie noch einmal fünf Minuten mit ihrer Mutter sprechen dürfte. *Die Dementoren aus Band 3 erfand Rowling während ihrer ersten Zeit in Edinburgh. Häufig werden diese Wesen, die den Menschen alle guten Erinnerungen aussaugen und sie zwingen, die schlimmsten Momente ihres Lebens noch einmal zu durchleben, als ein Symbol für Depressionen interpretiert. Tatsächlich sagte Rowling einmal, dass sie während dieser Zeit, als sie gezwungen war, von Sozialhilfe zu leben, unter Depressionen gelitten hat. *Eine wichtige Rolle in den Büchern spielt der Londoner Bahnhof King's Cross - hier fährt der Zug ab, der Harry und seine Freunde zur Schule bringt. Rowlings Eltern hatten sich in einem Zug kennen gelernt, der von King's Cross abgefahren war, und auch die Zugfahrt, bei der Rowling die Idee zu Harry Potter hatte, endete dort. *In Band 3 gibt es folgende Textstelle (S. 111): "Ach übrigens, dieses Ereignis, vor dem du dich fürchtest - es wird am Freitag, dem sechzehnten Oktober geschehen". Am Freitag, dem 16. Oktober 1992, heirateten Joanne Rowling und Jorge Arantes. *Wie seine Schöpferin hat Harry Potter am 31. Juli Geburtstag. *Unter den zahlreichen Orts- und Personennamen, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern auftauchen, finden sich auch solche von Personen und Orten, die J. K. Rowling kennt - so z. B. die Mitglieder der irischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft aus Band 4. In Band 5 wird außerdem das Quidditchteam der Tutshill Tornados erwähnt - in Tutshill verbrachte Rowling einen Großteil ihrer Jugend. Werke Folgende Bücher sind erschienen: *''Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, in den USA Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (1997) *''Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) (1998) *''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) (1999) *''Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) (2000) *''Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) (2003) *''Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz'' (im Original: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) (2005) Am 21. Dezember 2006 gab J. K. Rowling in der Flash-Version ihrer offiziellen Website den Titel des letzten Buchs bekannt: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. Die englische Orginalausgabe wird am 21.07.2007 erscheinen. Im Jahr 2001 hat Joanne K. Rowling außerdem zwei kleine Bändchen veröffentlicht, die als fiktionale Bücher in den Harry Potter-Büchern immer wieder vorkamen (als Pseudonym wählte sie die Namen der fiktionalen Autoren): *''Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind'' (im Original: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) von Newt Scamander *''Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'' (im Original: Quidditch Through the Ages) von Kennilworthy Whisp. Der Erlös aus dem Verkauf dieser Bücher geht an die Hilfsorganisation Comic Relief. Links zum Artikel * J. K. Rowlings Harry-Potter-Website (Flash/Textversion/Sprache sind wählbar) * Weitere J. K. RowlingVeröffentlichungen über die Harry potter-Geschichte Kategorie:Informationen zu den Romanen